Many operations in the oilfield involve extracting a multi-phase flow from a formation which can contain uncertain quantities of mud, hydrocarbons, gas, debris, and other fluids. There are tools for knowing the precise quantity of each component in the multi-phase flow, such as a VX flow meter, but many of these methods are prohibitively expensive. Knowing the precise quantity of each component in the multi-phase flow without using expensive equipment can be a challenging proposition. Another challenge is to separate gas phase components of the fluid from the liquid phase components. There is a need in the art for an inexpensive, reliable method to ascertain the characteristics of a multi-phase fluid flow and separating gas from liquid phase components.